Eddrick
Eddrick (also known as Bullshit) is the name of the potential romantic / current friendly relationship between Eddie and Erick. Fanfictions There is currently one unfinished fanfiction based off of their relationship. It was a casual night out. Traffic was raging. Young adults were drunk, underaged teens were partying. Let's set ourselves in a local bar. This bar wasn't just a normal bar; it was designed for people that were concerned about their identity and/or sexuality. The bartender was an old man who got away with drink-driving and was diagnosed with laryngeal cancer; which made him sound old but he still had a mindset of a 21 year old. A 14 year old teenager (looked around 32) moonwalked in. He greeted the bartender and sat down in his casual seat. "How's it going, Erick?" asked the bartender as he whipped up Erick's favourite drink. "It's been a rough day but getting drunk is always the way to go. Also, do you know that hot kid is over there?" Erick pointed at a vietnamese kid that looks around 7 from across the room. "I think his name is Eddie Tran. Funny thing is his last name matches his sexuality." the bartender laughed. Eddie was chilling with his fellow gays and having a conversation about condom factories. "I heard there was a condom factory a few blocks away from here. People have been saying that their condoms have amazing quality and can last a few sessions before it's breaking point." In the middle of their discussion Erick walked up to Eddie and started flirting. " hey! " " hi, do i know you? " " no, but i think you're really cute. " blush " oh, um... i'm not gay. " " isn't this a bar for- " " i'm a transgendered male. " " oh. wanna hangout? " " sure. " " your name is eddie tran right? " " how did you- " " i thought you looked like an eddie. “ by the way, my name is erick, erick meza. " " ok then. see you around. " *** It wasn't long until Erick and Eddie saw eachother again. Erick was walking through Sydney Lunar Park like a confused tourist. In the corner of his eye he spotted Eddie waiting in line for the Moon Ranger. Eddie looked way too short for this ride. Erick thought. Aren't you supposed to be 130cm+ for a yellow wristband? Erick pushed in line to get to Eddie. " hey eddie! " he yelled. " what the fuck? " eddie whispered to himself. " hi erick. what are you doing here?" " what a coincidence! i conveniently saw you over here and i thought i'd say hello." " okay. " They shuffled into the ride and Erick seated himself next to Eddie. "Is this your favourite ride?" asked Erick in a retarded shemale voice. Eddie ignored and tried to enjoy himself as the ride slowly headed to the top. The ride hit a drop; "AHHH!" Erick screamed in a sarcastic tone. Eddie ignored once more and left his mouth shut even though he was dying on the inside.